Eternality
by dek.farel.526
Summary: Dialah sang keabadian dan sang ketidak terbatasan.../ dia datang kembali setelah ribuan tahun menghilang. . untuk. . . Bad summary/ langsung simak aja./... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Eternality

Disclaimer:Naruto milik  
Masashi Kishimoto sementara  
Highschool Dxd milik Ichiei  
Ishibumi

Warning: bad story

chapter 1

Gemericik air sungai di padu suara kicauan burung menjadi sebuah alunan melody yng indag menenangkan hati yang mendengarnya

"La la la la" terlihat seorang gadis camtik berambut indigo sedang duduk diatas sebuah batu di pinggir sungai sambil bersenandung . . .

Grep

Tiba tiba gadis itu dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang pemuda bersurai pirang . .

'maaf aku telah membuatmu menunggu, hinata'  
Apa sudah lama kamu nunggunya?

Tapi gadis bernama hinata itu masih tetap bersenandung ria tampa memperdulikan pemuda tadi  
'oh ayolah hinata jangan ngambek gitu dong,' tapi gadis itu masih tetap tak menggubrisnya.

Ok baiklah aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau asal kamu gak ngambek lagi, ayolah hinata rengek pemuda tadi

'yang bener?'  
'hmb, tentu?'

Kalau gitu aku mau di gendong berkeliling hutan ini , bagaimana naruto-kun?

Apaaa? Hutan ini sangat luas hinata. . . apa kau mau kekasihmu ini kena encok? Sambil memasang puppy eyes

'kalo gak mau ya udah'  
Eeeh.. Baik. Baik aku mau! Sambil memasang wajah lesu

Nah gitu dong!

Ayo cepat naik. . .

Grep

Sudah!  
Ayo!

ISTANA HYUUGA

Tap tap tap

Selamat datang di istanaku !  
Silahkan duduk ! Ucap seorang pria tegap bermata putih tanpa pupil sang raja dari hyuuga  
'tidak usah basa basi. Kapan kita akan musnahkan mereka' ucap orang itu  
Hahaha 'kau memang tidak sabaan ya ouroboros dragon ophis, kita akan menyerang 1 minggu lagi dan sesuai kesepakatan. Kita akan saling membantu untuk keuntungan masing masing, kau dpat melenyapkan pengganggu mu dan aku dapat melenyapkan mereka dan membuat perdamaian di bumi'  
'kutunggu satu minggu dari sekarang'  
'berhati hati lah mereka pengguna senjutsu yang luar biasa dan pasti akan membuatmu kerepotan atau bahkan menjatuhkanmu, mereka itu sangat tak terduga'  
'jangan meremehkanku hikazi'  
Sang raja hyuuga hikazi hanya tersenyum  
Sementara ophis mulai melangkah pergi dari istana hyuga

Naruto dan hinata

Narutn membawa hinata ke padang bunga lavender yang sangat luas

Bruk

Hah hah hah

'Kau tau kau sangat berat dattebayo,' ucap naruto sambil memegangi pumggungnya

Padahal orangnya kecil tapi beratnya minta ampun . Apa mungkin karena aku juga membawa 2 gunug yang supe. .  
Belum selesai naruto berbicara sudah lebih dulu di jiitak oleh hinata

Pletak

Ittaaai. . .

Dasar naruto-kun mesum. .

Sementara naruto hanya nyengir sambil mengusap benjolan di kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

'um . . Naruto kun disini indah sekali ya!'  
'hmmmb'  
'dari mana narutokun tau tempat seindah ini?'  
'hmb, aku tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini waktu aku berkeliling'

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang berniat buka suara .

Hening cukup lama keduanya seperti terhenyak dalam keindahan dan belaian angin di padang bunga itu.

'ne. . Hinata,!'  
Hinatapun menoleh kearah naruto  
'ada apa naruto kun?'  
'sudah 2 bulan ini kita bersama, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu aku harap kamu mau jujur. . . ' ucap naruto serius  
'baiklah aku akan jawab dengan sejujurnya'  
'apa kau berasal dari kerajaan hyuuga?  
'bagaimana kau bisa tau naruto kun?'  
'maaf , kemarin aku mengikutimu hinata,'  
Hinata terdiam sebentar  
'ya, aku dari hyuuga, danjuga sebagai putri kerajaan hyuuga' jawab hinata  
'dan juga kenapa kau sampai harus mengikutiku, naruto kun. Kau bisa tanya langsung denganku.'  
'maafkan aku hinata aku hanya menghormati peraturan itu. Dan karena aku sangat penasaran karena melihat matamu, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja apa kau benar benar dari kerajaan hyuuga.'  
'kau tidak marahkan, hinata' tanya naruto

Lalu hinata tersenyum

''dan pada akhirnya semua kekhawatiranku benar benar tepjadi" batin naruto

'hinata kalau saja aku seorang uzumaki apa yang kau lakukan?  
'kenapa kau bertanya begitu?  
'aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban darimu hinata.'  
'sudahlah naruto kun, jangan bertanya yang aneh aneh'  
'tolong hinata aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban darimu' ucap naruto sambil menatap mata rembulan hinata serius  
hinata sedikit berfikir  
'baiklah akuakan jawab, jika saja naruto kun seorang uzumaki, maka dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus meninggalkanmu naruto kun, karena bagaimana pun kita takkan mungkin bisa bersama'

tbc

RnR Please. !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebelumya . . .

"hinata kalau saja aku seorang uzumaki apa yang kau lakukan?"  
''kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"  
''aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban darimu hinata.''  
''sudahlah naruto kun, jangan bertanya yang aneh aneh''  
''tolong hinata aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban darimu" ucap naruto sambil menatap mata rembulan hinata serius  
hinata sedikit berfikir  
''baiklah akuakan jawab, jika saja naruto kun seorang uzumaki, maka dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus meninggalkanmu naruto kun, karena bagaimana pun kita takkan mungkin bisa bersama'

Chapter 2 eternality

Istana uzumaki

Tap tap tap  
naruto berjalan menuju ke dalam istana  
Para prajurit istana membungkuk memberi hormat  
Cklek  
Naruto membuka pintu utama menuju singgasana dan ada kushina yang sedang duduk disana.  
"ah, naruto kau sudah pulang nak. Dari mana saja?" tanya kushina  
"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu ibu" ucap naruto serius  
"bicaralah nak"  
"aku ingin membuat revolusi"  
''apa maksudmu?"  
"aku ingin mengakhiri sistem dominasi ini, ibu. aku ingin kita bisa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia biasa, dengan damai dan tanpa ada lagi peperangan. Dan juga aku ingin berdamai dengan hyuuga"  
"apa kau sudah lupa dengan pesan ayahmu naruto?" bentak kushina

Flash back

Trank trank trank  
Terlihat Uzukage dan kazekage (Minato dan sasori) saling jual beli serangan  
"Tak kusangka kau hebat juga kazekage sasori" ucap minato  
"brengsek Kau kilat kuning, Kubunuh kau" geram sasori dengan setengah berteriak sambil mengambil kendi kecil dari sakunya lalu digenggam hingga pecah, lalu pasir merah mulai berjatuhan dari tangan sasori

"ha ha ha ha kita lihat siapa yang akan lebih unggul uzukage" teriak sasori  
"pasir merah? Jadi itu yang konon katanya sangat beracun, yang dapat membunuh korbannya dalam 5 menit. Tapi aku sudah menandainya'' batin minato  
Lalu tersenyum  
"tersenyumlah selagi masih bisa uzukage" ucap sasori lalu mmengangkat tangannya. Dengan perlahan pasir mulai muncul dari bawah sasori sedikit demi sedikit  
"rasakanlah kehebatan pasirku" setelah itu muncullah pasir merah dengan sangat banyak dari sekitar sasori  
"apa yang terjadi? Jelas jelas ini tanah darimama dia mendapat pasir sebanyak itu?" syok minato dalam batinnya  
seolah tau pikiran minato  
"kau pasti berfikir dari mana aku dapat semua pasir ini buk. . .  
Belum sempat sasori menyelesaikan ucapannya minato sudah ada di belakangnya dengan teknik andalannya yaitu rasengan  
"tutup mulutmu brengsek" ucap minato sambil menghantamkan rasengannya ke dada sasori dan sasoripun terpental cukup jauh dan menyebabkan sebuah ledakan kecil  
"hahaha tamat lah riwayatmu kazeka. . ." Ohok ohok minato memuntahkan banyak darah. Lalu dia merakan sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya. Setelah dia lihat ternyata perutnya telah tertembus oleh pasir sasori. .  
"ha ha ha. Jangan pernah merehkanku uzumaki" teriak sasori dari dalalam kawah serangn minato tadi dengan kondisi lengan dan separuh badan kiri sasori telah hilang.  
Wush  
tap  
Ohok ohok. Lalu minato berteleort menjauh dari pasir sasori.

Melihat kejadian tersebut naruto dan kankuro menghentikan pertarungan mereka

"ayah" teriak naruto  
"kakak" teriak kankuro

Mereka lalu menghampiri keluarga masing masing

"tou-san apa yang terjadi?" tanya naruto panik  
"tou-san tidak mampu menahanya lebih lama lagi naruto'' ucap minat  
"pasir merah ya'' ucap naruto sedih  
"ingat naruto, mulai sekarang kau adalah pemimpin uzumaki"  
"tou-san" ucap naruto lirih  
"ingat naruto bawalah klan uzumaki dipuncak kekuasaan tertinggi dan lagi. . .ohok ohok tolong balaskam dendam ayah ini naruto"  
"sal. . .am kan juga maafku pada ibumu" ucap minato seraya menutup mata  
Tes  
Tes  
tetes demi tetes liquid bening meluncur membarahi pelupuk naruto  
"haaaaaa" teriak naruto

Flash back end

"aku tau ibu, tapi walaupun kau menolak aku tetap akan melakukan revolusi ini ibu.'' ucap naruto tegas lalu melangkah pergi.

Kushina hanya bisa menatap kepergian naruto

Istana hyuga

Tap  
Tap  
Tap  
Hinata melangkah menuju kamarnya  
"aneh, kenapa sepi sekali" gumam hinata  
Cklek  
Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya  
"ayah." kaget hinata  
"apa yang ayah lakukan di kamarku?"  
"dari mana saja kamu ?" tanya hikazi tegas  
"a. . aku hanya habis jalan jalan di hutan ayah" gagap hinata  
"jalan jalan di hutan ya. ."  
"i. .iya ayah.''  
"bersama pemuda uzumaki itu.  
"apa maksud ayah.?"  
"kau memamg terlalu naif putriku"  
"apa maksudmu ayah. Tolong jelaskan padaku"  
"kau fikir siapa pemuda yang diam diam kau temui selama ini"  
"dia hanya pemuda biasa ayah"  
"itu menurutmu hinata"  
"la...lalu?  
"dia adalah seorang uzumaki, dan lebih dari itu dia adalah raja mereka"  
"itu bohong, itu semua pasti bohong kan"  
Hiks  
Hiks  
Hinata menangis sesenggukan  
"tidak ada satu orang tua pun yang ingin anaknya celaka hinata" ucap hikazi kalem tapi tersirat emosi  
Hinata diam sejenak walau masih sesenggukan  
"ayah aku ingin istirahat, aku sangat lelah"  
"baiklah. . ''  
Hikazi melangkah pergi tapi dia berhenti sejenak  
"oh iya aku lupa. 7 hari lagi kita akan menggempur uzumaki"  
Lalu hikazi pun keluar dari kamar hinata

istana uzumaki

semua orang dari klan uzumaki terlihat sudah berkumpul di halaman istana.  
dan tidak lama dari dalam istana naruto keluar dan menuju mimbar.

"beri hormat kepada yang mulia" teriak seorang panglima seraya berlutut dan di ikuti oleh semua orang.  
"berdirilah." ucap naruto tegas  
lalu semua orang kembali berdiri.  
"maksud dariku mengumpulkan kalian di sini adalah karena aku ingin membuat sebuah revolusi, revolusi atas pertumpahan darah yang sering kita lakukan untuk mendominasi klan lain, maka untuk itu aku sebagai uzukage akan merubah sistem yang lama dengan sistem yang baru, agar kita bisa hidup saling berdampingan dan saling membantu lalu perdamaian akan terwujud, maka aku uzumaki Naruto sebagai seorang uzukage menyatakan bahwa revolusi telah di mulai dari detik ini. dan untuk kalian aku hanya minta satu saja yaitu kalian jangan pernah menyerang orang dari klan lain kecuali jika kalian di serang lebih dulu, dan untuk yang melanggarnya aku akan bertindak tegas." naruto lalu memberi aba aba untuk membubarkan "baiklah kalian semua boleh pergi" ucap panglima perang tadi.

lalu semua orang berhamburan kembali kepada kegiatan mereka masing masing.

pagi hari di hutan

naruto berlari dengan tergesa  
tap tap tap  
akhirnya sampai juga. pertama yang naruto lihat  
"sepi" tumben hinata belum datang. lalu naruto duduk di atas batu yang sering di duduki oleh hinata. dan menunggu sampai hinata datang. naruto menunggu hinata sampai ketiduran dan tidak terasa hari sudah sore. naruto bangun dan kaget melihat hari sudah sore. narutopun berdiri naruto tampak kecewa, dan berniat untuk kembali, tapi ketika dia hendak pergi dia tersenyum senang melihat yang di tunggu akhirnya datang juga.  
senyum naruto seketika hilang di gantikan raut khawatir

"hinata kamu kenapa, kau terlihat sangat kacau"  
tapi hinata hanya diam tak menjawab  
"hey kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"  
"naruto-kun tolong jawab dengan jujur" ucap hinata serius  
"tanya apa?"  
"apa naruto-kun benar benar dari klan uzumaki?"  
naruto tersentak dan berubah menjadi serius dan dengan mantap naruto menjawab  
"ya aku memang dari klan uzumaki tepatnya pemimpin klan uzumaki"  
hiks hiks  
hinata kembali terisak  
"kenapa, kenapa"  
"maafkan aku hinata, aku sudah membohongimu selama ini, tapi aku akan segera membuat perjanjian damai dengan klan hyuuga dan kita mungkin bisa bersama"  
"kenapa hiks kenapa naruto-kun tidak jujur saja padaku waktu itu atau membunuhku saja saat itu, kenapa kau memberiku harapan kosong, kenapa di saat aku sudah sangat mencintaimu semua ini baru terjadi" tangisan hinata pecah hiks hiks  
naruto berniat memeluk hinata

plakk

"jangan sentuh aku" teriak hinata sambil menampar naruto  
"kenapa kau tak membunuhku saja sekarang"  
"aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu hinata"  
"kalau begitu. . . . aku yang akan membunuhmu" ucap hinata sambil menebaskan katana yang sedari tadi di bawa.  
naruto tidak berniat menghindar dan menerima serangan tadi . . . hinata menusuk perut naruto hingga tembus.  
perlahan darah segar mulai keluar dari mulut naruto  
"apa dengan begini kau sudah puas?" tanya naruto  
"sudah kuduga beberap orang dari uzumaki tidak akan mati hanya dengan serangan biasa" ucap hinata seraya mencabut katana tadi lalu mulai menjauh.

"aku tidak akan bisa membunuhmu sekarang, aku akan membunuhmu saat penyerangan oleh ayahku 6 hari lagi, kuharap kau bersiap" setelah itu hinata berlari menjauh dan tanpa di sadari naruto hinata menangis,

huaaaaakkh teriak naruto frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya

Eternality

Rembulan bersinar sangat terang walau belum purnama  
Naruto berjalam dengan gontai memasuki kamarnya. Naruto nampak sangat kacau

Bruk

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur dia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya tapi tidak bisa  
Naruto menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya dengan kasar. Lalu dia memutuskan keluar untuk mencari udara segar.  
Dan disinilah dia sekarang di atas atap istana uzumaki.  
"besok lusa ada gerhana matahari. Dan Aku punya firasat buruk akan hal itu" gumam naruto lalu mulai melangkah menelusuri hutan naruto terus berjalan hingga sesuatu mengusik fikiranya, dia berhenti sebentar lalu kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya.  
Dan di sinilah naruto. Di depan sebuah danau dia menikmati semilir angin. Dia mengambil nafas dalam  
"keluarlah, aku tau kau di sana" ucap naruto kalem  
Lalu dari balik pohon keluarlah seorang pria dengan menggunakan kimono biru, rambut raven hitam panjang, dan 2 pasang mata merah menyala dengan 3 tomoe.  
"hahaha, seperti yang diharapkan, seorang uzumaki naruto, kepekaanmu sangat baik" ucap pria itu  
"apa maumu?"  
Pria itu lantas memasang wajah serius  
"aku menolak keputusanmu."  
"lantas apa maumu?" tanya naruto tenang  
"batalkan revolusi ini"a  
"kalau aku menolak ? Kau mau apa?"  
"hahaha, terpaksa aku harus merebut kursi kepemimpinan uzumaki, dari bocah ingusan sepertimu" ucap nya lalu melepas kekuatanya dengan intensitas yang besar.  
"coba saja kalau kau bisa" tantang naruto lalu melepas kekuatannya dengan intensitas yang lebih gila  
"jangan remehkan seorang madara"  
Lalu maju dan mulai menyerang naruto  
Wush  
Madara memukul naruto tapi dapat di tahan dengan mudah oleh naruto. Lalu madara mencoba menendang kepala naruto tapi masih bisa di tahan menggunakan ke dua lengannya, lalu naruto mencoba memukul kearah wajah madara tapi mampu dihindari dengan mudah olehnya.

Buaghk

Madara terlempar cukup jauh

Tanpa di sangka oleh madara, walau pukulannya meleset tapi naruto menggunakan energi senjutsu dilengannya untuk menyerang madara.

Madara mencoba berdiri  
"brengsek, kau bocah te. . Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. madara merasakan hantaman yang sangat kuat di perutnya. Madara muntah darah, tidak hanya sampai situ naruto langsung memukul rahang bawah madara lalu membrondong madara dengan pukulan senjutsu.

Ohok

madara kembali muntah darah tapi kali ini lebih banyak. Melihat madara yang tampak tak berdaya naruto langsung menendang samping kepala madara dan membuat madara terseret cukup jauh hingga menabrak pohon.  
naruto kembali melesat menuju madara dengan energi senjutsu yang memenuhi lengannya berniat memukul madara kembali.  
"mati kau bedebah" hyaah teriak naruto lalu memukul madara.

Duagk

Krak

Naruto terbelalak melihat sesosok tangan astral biru besar melindungi madara dari pukulan naruto. Naruto refleks mundur kebelakang.

"ha ha ha, tadi itu membuatku terkejut. Tapi sudah cukup pemanasannya." ucap madara dengan tawa maniaknya  
Perlahan tapi pasti luka yang ada di tubuh madara mulai beregenerasi. Dan madara mulai berdiri.

Udara disekitar mereka mulai berubah.

Madara maju terlebih dahulu menyerang naruto. Madara mencoba menendang naruto tapi dapat ditahan olehnya. naruto mencoba membalas serangan madara dengan memukul perutnya. Tapi dapat di blok oleh madara.  
Keduanya saling jual beli serangan, cukup lama hingga mata madara melihat celah. Dan menendang perut naruto hingga terseret ke belakang. Dengan sangat cepat madara sudah ada di depan naruto dan membrondongi naruto dengan pukulan yang sangat kuat. Melihat kesempatan emas itu madara langsung mengaktifkan susano'o miliknya. Dan menusuk naruto dengan keris susano'onya tepat di jantungnya.

"ohok ohok" naruto memuntahkan banyak darah dan mulai limbung.

Bruk

"heh. Bagiku kau itu hanyalah seorang bocah ingusan. Kau bukanlah tandinganku, dan dengan ini tahta uzumaki akan jatuh ke tanganku"  
"Kau bukanlah keturunan murni dari uzumaki, dan kau tidak pantas menduduki singgasana uzumaki, brengseng" ucap naruto geram  
"oh begitukah, dalam diriku mengalir darah uchiha dan uzumaki , dan dengan mata ini dan juga darah uzumaki yang mengalir dalam tubuhku, aku bisa membuat dunia tunduk padaku" ucap madara lalu mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan.  
"musnahlah dengan tenang'' ucap madara lalu darah segar mulai keluar dari mata kiri madara.  
Amate. .

Crash  
Sreek  
Jleb

Belum sempat madara mengeluarkan jutsunya, naruto sudah lebih dulu bangkit dan berhasil memotong lengan kiri madara lalu memutar katananya sekaligus menusuk jantung madara.  
'' khu khu kau fikir kau bisa mengalahkanku. Hanya dengan serngan seperti in..."

Ohok ohok  
"a ...apa. ini kan totsuka no tsurugi. . Bagaimana bisa aku sangat yakin kau tidak membawanya tadi" ucap madara panik  
"aku bisa memanggil pedang ini dari manapun aku berada. karena aku sudah mengikat pedang ini dengan darahku. Sama seperti para pemimpin terdahulu"

"sialan kau.." geram madara  
"dengan ini kau sudah tamat madara. ini adalah pedang khusus untuk mengeksekusi para pembelot uzumaki yang mampu mencapai tahap "sozo saise" bahkan pada tahap diatasnya atau mampu memanipulasi energi senjutsu untuk mengaktifkan tehnik terlarang yang mampu membuat penggunanya dapat hidup abadi namun kurasa pada tahap ini hanya mampu membuat kemampuanya tertidur." ucap naruto lalu mencabut pedangnya dari madara.  
"aku akan membalas semua ini, ingat itu" ucapnya lalu mulai menutup matanya

Eternality

"Apakah semua persiapanya sudah selesai"  
Tanya hikazi kepada kepala prajurit hyuuga  
"semua sudah siap, hikazi-sama"  
"bagus, dan juga ada perubahan rencana , kita akan menyerang uzumaki saat terjadi gerhana matahari besok. Karena pada saat gerhana mulai terjadi mereka akan melemah , kita akan bereskan dengan cepat." ucap hikazi  
"dan juga berikan surat ini pada naga itu"  
"siap tuan" ucapnya lalu memberi hormat kemudian pergi

Lalu di susul hinata masuk, melihat hinata hikazipun berdiri.  
"ada apa putriku?" tanya hikazi  
"ayah izinkan aku ikut dalam penyerangan ini'  
"apa kau bilang. Ini bukan hanya penyerangan biasa kau bisa terbunuh hinata" bentak hikazi  
"kumohon, izinkan aku ikut ayah" sambil berlutut

Hikazi terdiam

"apa kau sudah yakin?"  
Hinata hanya mengangguk  
"kalau begitu persiapkan dirimu dengan baik, kita akan berangkat besok pagi sebelum gerhana terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Di tunggu saran kalian.  
Dan thanks yg udah review, fav & follow..


	3. Chapter 3

Eternality

#######  
Chapter 3.

Mentari mulai menampakkan wujudnya yang bersinar terang menerangi alam semesta. Bunga bunga mulai memekarkan kelopaknya dengan indah, angin berhembus pelan , perlahan angin yang semula berhembus tenang menjadi berhembus kencang dan membuat bunga bunga terombang ambing.

Brak brak brak

Suara suara gemuruh langkah kaki besi mulai terdengar dan menghancurkan apa saja yang ada didepan mereka.

Sementara di atas dataran tinggi tempat istana Uzumaki berdiri kokoh. Muncul aura senjutsu yang menguar kuat, dan sontak saja membuat semua yang berada di wilayah kerajaan mulai keluar dan melihat raja mereka yaitu Naruto telah berada diatas istana Uzumaki dengan pakaian tempurnya.

Wush tap.

"apa gerangan yang membuat Yang Mulia melepas energi senjutsu sebesar itu.?" tanya panglima perang.

"Siapkan semua pasukan, kita akan diserang. Persiapkan sebagian pasukan didepan. dan dari atas bukit." ucap Naruto tegas.

"Siapa yang akan menyerang Yang Mulia.?"

"Hyuuga.

Seketika muka panglima tadi berubah tegang,

"Ha'i."

LATAR BERGANTI

Puluhan ribu pasukan Hyuuga sudah hampir sampai ke istana Uzumaki.

"Yang mulia, apa kita perlu menunggu datangnya gerhana.?" tanya panglima pasukan.

"Tidak perlu, kita habisi langsung. Saat gerhana nanti itu momen untuk menghabisi pemimpin mereka." ucap Hikazi.

"Ha'i."

"Semua bersiap, habisi apapun yang ada dihadapan kalian." teriak panglima tadi.

Dan suara teriakan pasukan terdengar sangat sarat dengan hasrat membunuh.

"Heyaaaah. " suara teriakan panglima tadi membuat semua pasukan mulai berlari menuju ke istana.

Sementara di depan istana sudah ada sekitar 5 ribu pasukan yang menghadang.

"Jumlah mereka sangat banyak." ucap salah seorang prajurit.

"Kita habisi mereka." ucap panglima uzumaki.

Seraaaang . . . .A? . .A? .!

Teriak panglima uzumaki lalu maju dan diikuti semua pasukan dibelakangnya.

Jarak antara mereka hanya tinggal 100 meter.

Jika dilihat dari atas seperti semut yang sedang berkumpul.

Dan tidak lama

3

2

1

Kedua peleton tersebut saling bertabrakan dan mulai saling menyerang dengan membabi buta.

"Apa kau hanya ingin menonton saja, Ophis.?" ucap Hikazi.

"Tch, mereka hanyalah serangga kecil bagiku." ucap Ophis lalu terbang keudara lalu menunjuk kearah pasukan uzumaki. Lalu dari telunjuk ophis keluar laser berkonsentrasi tinggi yang melesat sangat cepat kearah pasukan dan.

Buuumb

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta, dan membuat lubang besar ditanah.

Sementara Naruto yang telah selesai mengumpulkan energi alam terbelalak melihat kejadian itu. Ratusan pasukannya lenyap dalam sekejap.

"Cih, Naga sialan itu, kenapa dia ikut campur juga, ini gawat." geram Naruto.

Lalu melesat kearah pertempuran.

(Fx=trank, trank , trank, crash , jleb.) suara yang menjadi soundtracknya. Suara dentuman pedang, tebasan dan tusukan.

Tap

Buagh

Naruto tiba tiba ada di depan seorang pasukan hyuuga lalu menyikut wajahnya hingga terpental jauh. Naruto lalu berlari dan seraya mengambil sebilah pedang dari tanah dan langsung membabat habis hyuuga yang ada didepannya.

Sementara Ophis telah siap dengan serangan keduanya.

Melihat itu Naruto melemparkan gumpalan chakra senjutsu kearah ophis dengan kecepatan tinggi.

merasakan adanya bahaya, insting Ophis langsung menoleh dan hendak menghindar Namun tidak sempat karena serangan itu sangat cepat. Namun ophis dapat membelokkan serangan tersebut dengan sangat mudah.

"Tch kusso." umpat Naruto.

"Tidak ada cara lain aku harus menjauhkan Naga itu dari sini." ucap Naruto.

Wush

Naruto menghilang dan muncul tepat dihadapan Ophis dan langsung melayangkan pukulan.

Buagk

Namun dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Ophis.

"Lawanmu adalah aku." ucap Naruto.

"jangan terlalu sombong, hari ini juga kau dan seluruh bangsamu akan musnah." ucap Ophis seraya melesat kearah Naruto dan melayangkan pukulan bertubi tubi. Namun dapat diblock oleh Naruto.

"aku serahkan urusan disini padamu, arashi." ucap Naruto kepada panglima pasukan melalui telepati.

Buagh

Naruto terkena pukulan Ophis dan terpental cukup jauh, melihat itu Ophis terus menetar Naruto.

Setelah merasa tempat mereka cukup jauh, Naruto memblock serangan Ophis dan menendangnya.

"Kau ingin memisahkan aku, karena kau tak ingin pasukanmu aku habisi bukan?" ucap ophis to the point, sejak awal ophis tau kalau naruto sengaja menerima serangannya.

"Kau adalah makhluk yang sangat berbahaya, eksistensimu memang membawa keseimbangan dunia tapi juga kehancuran dunia." ucap Naruto.

"Kau adalah sebuah hambatan bagiku, karena adanya eksistensimu juga membawa pengaruh bagi dunia, kalau energi alam secara besar besaran kalian serap keseimbangan dunia secara tidak langsung juga akan terganggu." ucap Ophis.

"Energi alam tidak terbatas, jangan kau mengada ada Ophis." Ucap Naruto geram.

"Heh. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau ras kalian akan mendominasi jadi aku berinisiatif memusnahkan kalian dulu." Ucap Ophis sambil menyeringai.

Swuush

Ophis menghilang dan muncul tiba tiba didepan Naruto, Namun berkat kemampuan senjutsunya Naruto dapat merasakan hawa keberadaan Ophis.

Refleks Naruto menghindar dengan meloncat kebelakang.

"ayo bertarung dengan lepas, kalau kau ingin welawanku." ucap Ophis lalu menaikkan intensitas Energinya dan mulai berubah kebentuk Naga hitam besar yang sangat mengintimidasi.

"Tch, Nampaknya keinginannya untuk memusnahkan ras ku benar benar nyata, kalau sudah begini tidak ada cara lain." ucap Naruto lalu menarik Nafas panjang dan aura tubuh Naruto langsung menguar, dan energi senjutsu menutupi tubuh Naruto.

Ophis dengan cepat menembakkan laser berukuran raksasa kearah Naruto.

Swuush

Bumm

Ledakan super dahsyat mengguncang daratan. Separuh dari dataran tingginya luluh lantah.

Asap bercampur debu bertebaran.

#Didalam Istana Uzumaki.

"Tampaknya Ophis sudah mulai." ucap Hikazi.

Sementara di depannya ada hinata yang sedang menyayat telapak tangan Kushina, ibu Naruto.

Sret

Kushina meringis.

Dan darah mulai menetes.

"Apa masih belum Hinata.?" tanya Hikazi.

"Sebentar lagi. Hanya perlu meneteskan darah uzumaki lalu. . . ."

Hinata mengarahkan telapak tangan kushina pada sebuah pedang dan

Tes

Tes

Darah menetes di mata pedang.

Hinata melepas tangan Kushina lalu menyayat tangannya sendiri.

Sret

Arrgh

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tetes demi tetes darah mengucur dan bercampur dengan darah milik kushina.

Perlahan pedangnya mulai bergetar lalu mengeluarkan sinar.

Swuush.

Tekanan kekuatan dalam pedangnya mulai menguar.

Hinata menatap Ayahnya, dan dibalas Anggukan.

Lalu dengan mantap Hinata memegang pedang Itu dan. . . .

Swush

Angin menerpa wajah Hinata dan membuat rambutnya berkibar.

Matanya membulat.

"Inikah TOTSUKA NO TSURUGI." ucap Hinata.

"Pusaka paling berharga milik uzumaki sekarang menjadi milik Hyuuga." Ucap Hikazi.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan pedang itu.?" ucap kushina geram.

"tentu saja untuk menghabisi Raja Uzumaki." jawab Hikazi.

"Keparat, kau. Hikazi." ucap Kushina.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, kurasa kalau kau mati itu akan jadi lebih baik." ucap Hikazi lalu menembakkan energi dari tangannya.

"jyuken." serangan hikazi langsung mengarah pada jantung kushina.

Ohok

Kushina muntah darah.

"maaf, Naruto." ucap kushina lalu perlahan mulai menutup matanya.

#Ophis dan Naruto.

Asap mulai menipis dan terlihat Naruto masih berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Seperti yang kuduga, serangan itu tidak mampu melukaimu saat ini." ucap Ophis.

Deg

Mata Naruto terbelalak,

"perasaan ini,? Jangan jangan Totsuka telah dicuri." gumam Naruto.

Swuush

Duagh

Naruto kaget dan terpental menerima serangan ekor dari Ophis, hingga terjungkal.

Groaar

Ophis lalu mulai mengumpulkan energi dimulutnya dengan skala besar, lalu perlahan mulai mengecil hingga seukuran bola kasti.

Naruto mulai bangkit,

"Ugh, sial aku lengah." ucap Naruto, lalu dengan instingnya Naruto Tersentak.

Grooarr

swoosh

Laser berkonsentrasi tinggi melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearah Naruto.

"Sial tidak akan sempat." gumam Naruto, lalu Naruto hanya menggeser tubuhnya beberapa cm dari serangan Ophis,

Swuush,

Serangan Ophis meluncur cepat dan akhirnya meledak dengan sangat dahsyat.

Terlihat kondisi Naruto, tidak cukup baik, separuh lengannya hilang terkena serangan Ophis.

Naruto meringis kesakitan namun perlahan lukanya mulai beregenerasi. Perlahan tapi pasti lengannya mulai tumbuh kembali, dan akhirnya kembali pulih seperti semula.

Tap tap

"Apa aku terlambat.?" tanya Hikazi yang baru saja mucul.

"Tch," dengus ophis lalu berubah menjadi seorang gadis loli.

Naruto melotot melihat pedang totsuka dipegang oleh Hinata.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan.?, kenapa kau melakukan ini.?" ucap Naruto.

"Karena. . kau adalah UZUMAKI." jawab Hinata.

"Tuan Hikazi, sebenarnya kami dari Uzumaki ingin berdamai, tapi kenapa kalian menyerang.?"

"Berdamai,? Dengan monster seperti kalian.? Para makhluk yang dikuasai oleh NAFSU. Kalian lebih pantas untuk dimusnahkan" ucap Hikazi.

"Tapi kami sudah berubah, aku berjanji." ucap Naruto.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kaummu sudah terpojok sekarang dan berada diambang kekalahan, bukan.?" ucap Hinata.

"Aku- aku tidak berfikir begitu."

"Jangan mengelak, kau sudah terpojok sekarang." ucap Hinata.

"Lagi pula kami baru saja menghabisi seorang wanita penting dikerajaanmu." ucap Hikazi dengan senyuman tanpa dosa.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto terbelalak,

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Dedak jantung Naruto semakin cepat.

"Aku tidak merasakannya lagi, ibu." ucap Naruto lemas.

Air mata Naruto mulai menetes. Nafas Naruto memburu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku membunuhnya dengan cepat." ucap Hikazi.

"Aku benar benar menyesal atas semua yang aku lakukan. Benar kata ibu." ucap Naruto lalu menatap tajam kearah 3 orang didepannya.

"Marah ya, hahaha." ucap Hikazi.

"Kalian akan membayar semua ini," ucap Naruto.

Tep

Naruto menyatukan tanggannya dan membentuk segel tangan.

Dan secara tiba tiba , lonjakan energi Naruto meningkat drastis.

"teknik ini, sulit dipercaya." geram Hikazi.

"Apa yang terjadi ayah.?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu adalah teknik tertinggi dari uzumaki. aku tidak tau namanya tapi menurut cerita dulu akan membuat orang itu abadi, tidak bisa mati dan lebih dari itu dia menjadi sangat kuat, teknik ini juga yang membuat Hyuuga porak poranda, 1500 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Hikazi.

"Ophis, ini diluar dugaanku. Kupikir sudah tidak ada yang mampu mencapai titik itu setelah generasi pertama uzumaki."

"Keuntungan masih dipihak kita, lihat" ucap Ophis sambil menunjuk kearah matahari.

Melihat itu Hikazi tersenyum senang.

Swuush

Duar

Duar

Ophis menahan serangan pukulan dari Naruto. Ophis terseret kebelakang, dengan beringas Naruto mendominasi Ophis, Namun dapat ditahan oleh Ophis setiap pukulan dan tendangan dari Naruto.

Perlahan tapi pasti serangan Naruto tidak seberingas tadi, perlahan senjutsu yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto menghilang.

Buaah

Kali ini Ophis yang menendang Naruto, hingga terseret dan menabrak tanah. Dan dengan cepat Ophis melompat menuju kearah Naruto dan membentuk sebuah tombak berwarna hitam dari kekuatannya.

Swuus

Jleb

Tepat mengenai Perut Naruto.

"Ohok," darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruto.

Naruto mulai membuka matanya. Dan melihat matahari sudah separuh tertutup Oleh bulan.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini." Ucap Naruto.

"ayah, aku merasa ada sebuah lonjakan kekuatan dalam diriku." ucap Hinata.

"Itu karena, bulan menutup Matahari. dan menyerap energi matahari dan energi itu tersalur dalam tubuh kita." Ucap Hikazi.

"gerhana yang terjadi 3500 tahun sekali ini akan menjadi akhir dari sejarah kaum Uzumaki." tambah Hikazi.

Jras

Naruto mencabut Tombak Ophis dari perutnya. dan mulai berdiri.

Dan luka diperutnya mulai beregenerasi. walau tidak secepat tadi.

Melihat itu Ophis ingin kembali menghajar Naruto Namun ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Cukup, setelah ini adalah bagianku." sambil membawa pedang Totsuka Hinata maju.

"Hinata. . " ucap Naruto lirih.

To be continued.

Halo, para reader. . . . . luamaaa banget gak update nih fic yak. . . . . . pada Nunggu gak.? Pasti banyak lah hahaha hehe (ngarep lu tong.) :v :v

Ane cuma mau mintak sama reader sekalian kritik dan sarannya untuk membangun fic ini semakin baik kedepannya.

Thanks juga yang udah review,fav,&follow.

Akhir kata wasallamu'alaikum.


	4. Chapter 4

Eternality

Chapter 4. . . .

Sebelumnya. . . . . . . .

Swuush

Duar

Duar

Ophis menahan serangan pukulan dari Naruto. Ophis terseret kebelakang, dengan beringas Naruto mendominasi Ophis, Namun dapat ditahan oleh Ophis setiap pukulan dan tendangan dari Naruto.

Perlahan tapi pasti serangan Naruto tidak seberingas tadi, perlahan senjutsu yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto menghilang.

Buaah

Kali ini Ophis yang menendang Naruto, hingga terseret dan menabrak tanah. Dan dengan cepat Ophis melompat menuju kearah Naruto dan membentuk sebuah tombak berwarna hitam dari kekuatannya.

Swuus

Jleb

Tepat mengenai Perut Naruto.

"Ohok," darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruto.

Naruto mulai membuka matanya. Dan melihat matahari sudah separuh tertutup Oleh bulan.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini." Ucap Naruto.

"ayah, aku merasa ada sebuah lonjakan kekuatan dalam diriku." ucap Hinata.

"Itu karena, bulan menutup Matahari. dan menyerap energi matahari dan energi itu tersalur dalam tubuh kita." Ucap Hikazi.

Jras

Naruto mencabut Tombak Ophis dari perutnya. dan mulai berdiri.

Dan luka diperutnya mulai beregenerasi. walau tidak secepat tadi.

Melihat itu Ophis ingin kembali menghajar Naruto Namun ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Cukup, setelah ini adalah bagianku." sambil membawa pedang Totsuka Hinata maju.

"Hinata. . " ucap Naruto lirih.

Eternality

chapter 4. . . .

Hinata mulai melangkah maju.

"Hinata, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua. Bukankah kita bisa menyudahi semua ini dengan baik baik." ucap Naruto.

"Tidak ada jalan lain lagi Naruto, karena aku adalah hyuuga dan kau adalah Uzumaki. Dan takdir memang sudah menentukan kita untuk berpisah."

"Jadi, bersiaplah Naruto-...kun." ucap Hinata lalu mulai melesat maju menuju kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Hyaah" Hinata menebaskan pedang Totsuka ditangannya kearah Naruto dan mampu dengan mudah dibaca oleh Naruto.

Dan Hinata terus menyerang Naruto.

"Hentikan semua ini, Hinata. Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau melakukan semua ini." Naruto berhenti menghindar dan menangkap pedang totsuka dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku tidak akan melawanmu, bahkan sekalipun kau akan membunuhku Hinata." Ucap Naruto dengan menahan rasa sakit ditangannya, yang digunakan untuk menahan pedang totsuka.

"Kalau begitu. Aku akan membunuhmu" Ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Lalu menarik pedang yang di genggam oleh Naruto. Dan hasilnya kelima jari Naruto harus rela terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Hyaah." teriak Hinata lalu menghunuskan pedang totsuka kearah jantung Naruto. Tapi 3 cm sebelum mengenai jantung Naruto hinata berhenti seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku tau hinata, kau tidak akan melakukan itu padaku karena kau masih mencin... Ohok.."  
Naruto terbelalak.

"Hi. . hinata, k..kau.?" darah segar mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruto.

"Aku bukanlah Hinata yang kau kenal seperti dulu, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuh siapapun itu tak terkecuali kau, Naruto." Ucap Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Begitu ya, jadi aku telah salah menilaimu selama ini hinata."

Perlahan lahan energi senjutsu di tubuh Naruto mulai lenyap, tubuh Naruto perlahan mulai ambruk dan menabrak tubuh Hinata. dengan sisa tenaganya Naruto berusaha berdiri dengan memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

Cough

Naruto muntah darah,

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Naruto memeluk Hinata.

Sementara Hinata sebisa mungkin menahan tangisannya. tangannya terkepal dengan erat.

"Ketahuilah, Hinata. Aku tidak akan melupakan hal ini. Tidak peduli siapapun dan berapa kalipun kau bereinkarnasi kelak, aku akan membun..nuhnya, pegang ucapanku" ucap Naruto sangat lemah lalu dengan itu tubuh Naruto terjatuh ketanah. Dan dengan itu Hinata sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisanya.

Hiks

Hiks

Air mata membanjiri wajah ayu Hinata, perlahan tubuhnya terduduk lemas.

'maafkan aku Naruto-kun'

2000 tahun kemudian.

Cahaya Bulan purnama menerangi bumi, Disebuah taman bunga Lavender duduk dikursi berwarna putih seorang perempuan berambut biru gelap memiliki kulit putih dan mata amethys, tengah menatap bunga bunga lavender yang tengah bermekaran.

"Hinata sama, ini sudah malam. sebaiknya anda masuk. diluar terlalu dingin, anda bisa masuk angin." ucap seorang dengan ciri ciri identik dengan yang dipanggil Hinata tadi, tapi dia seorang laki laki dan berambut hitam panjang di ikat.

Perlahan Hinata berdiri dan berbicara,

"Entah kenapa Bulan purnama ini terlihat begitu berbeda." jawab Hinata dengan pelan.

"Apa maksud anda, Hinata-sama?." tanya Neji.

"Lihatlah,! bulannya berwarna Merah.." ucapnya.

"Huh." Neji tercekat.

Dan terlihat Bulan purnama berwarna merah darah, dan aura kemerahan terus terkumpul pada Bulan hingga.

Bum

Ledakan Dahsyat terjadi di tengah hutan ,

Dari ledakan itu terlihat sesosok makhluk dengan aura Senjutsu kental yang mengelilinginya.

"Akhirnya, waktu pembalasan telah tiba."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dan terlihat sosok gagah bersurai Merah panjang tergerai,

"Dan aku tidak akan Ragu Ragu lagi."

,,

Bang Bang

THE END

SEASON II, WILL NEVER UPDATE.! :v

UGH, , , UDAH TAMAT MOGA AJA MANTEP :v

Yang mau Nerusin atau bersedia meremake silahkan. . . ane gk keberatan asal ijin dulu muehe

Sekian Wasalamu'alaikum gaes :v


End file.
